


Interrupting Sammy

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, dean/cas - Freeform, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Dean and Cas need to use their words, but Sam keeps innocently interrupting them. In the middle of a case, will the two idiots finally find a way to share what they feel for one another?I am no good at summaries. Sorry. 😧🤓Visit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!





	Interrupting Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so go easy on me. It is mostly angst/fluff with a little bit of smut and ends in fluff. Enjoy!!

“Hello Dean” Cas said as he was sitting in the library, an ancient tome in front of him on the table.

“Hey Cas.” Dean had just finished giving Baby the tune up she desperately needed. Right now, he need desperately needed a shower, but instead he sat next to Cas at the table.

“You have grease on your face” and without a second thought or hesitation, Cas moved to wipe away a smudge of grease from his stubbled cheek. Dean sat paralyzed for what seemed a millennia, with his cheeks burning While Cas’ thumb lightly grazed the corner of his mouth. 

“Ahh, thanks” was the most intelligent response Dean could muster. It could have been the pair of piercing eyes looking back at him, the smile plastered on Cas’ face, or the hand that seemed to linger on his cheek for longer then necessary sending the most delicious shiver down his spine. 

Cas slowly removed his hand, and Dean thought he noticed Cas’ smile fall, just slightly and only for a brief second. Dean was just about to ask him what he was thinking about when-

“Hey guys. So get this” Sam said while entering the library. 

Dean and Cas both nearly jumped out of their skin, but Sam didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy talking about a possible case in Texas while holding his laptop. Dean glanced in Cas’ direction, but the moment was lost. He turned his attention back to Sam and the new case which seemed an obvious vamp nest. 

“Okay, we will hit the road in an hour” Dean said as he got up from the table, glancing at Sam who nodded and went to pack and again back to Cas who just nodded in agreement while standing up from the table and putting the book away before leaving the library.

___

The first leg of the trip, Cas sat in the backseat of baby while Dean drove cranking up some Zepplin. Dean felt the most at home in Baby and he was especially glad he got her tune up in before this road trip. Occasionally, he glanced up into the rearview mirror to steal of glimpse of the Angel in the backseat. His stomach would involuntarily tie in knots at the possibilities of what Cas was going to say in the library. He sighed to himself, unsure why he was nervous to talk to his best friend and if he was being honest with himself, nervous about how much Cas’ touch affected him. He knew he wanted to be with Cas, he was more than family, but it scared the hell out of Dean to admit it. 

An hour later they stop at a gas station to fill up and grab some snacks. The open road had given Dean time to clear his head a little and he felt a little less worried until Sam went inside the store leaving Cas and Dean alone again outside. Dean leaned back against Baby while filling the tank and Cas followed suit. 

Dean decided on a safe way to break the silence. “Should be an easy hunt. Sam has a possible locations of nest already.”

Cas blew out a breath. He had been at odds with the feelings simmering inside him for so long. He felt Dean’s shoulder brush up against his, the shockwave of which made Cas tingle all over. What is this feeling? Why does he make me feel this way? “That’s good.” Cas said quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

“Cas, is something wrong?” Dean asked sounding concerned.

“Dean, I feel-”

“Hey guys, ready to go?” Sam said walking back to the car. “Cas, can you take shotgun for a bit? I’d like to crash for a bit if you don’t mind.”

“Sure Sam.” Cas said as he continued looking at Dean.

___

“We should be to the hotel in a few hours.” Dean said as he looked in the rearview mirror at a sound asleep Moose in the backseat.

Cas didn’t say anything, but nodded in response. He had been looking out the window most of the trip with an expression that weighed on Dean. Dean looked at the beautiful Angel sitting next to him and couldn’t help taking in the sight of him. The sun was low in the sky, highlighting the profile of his face. His hair sat dark, and tousled on his head. Dean looked at Cas’ lips and Cas caught him staring. Dean looked back at the road, his flushed cheeks betraying him. After a moment, Cas looked back out the passenger window with that heavy expression on his face.

Dean, not being able to stop himself, reached out and touched Cas on the hand. “Cas, talk to me.” “Tell me what’s bothering you.” Dean left his hand on Cas’ waiting to get a response.

Cas turned and looked at Dean. “I am..I am fine.” Cas looked down at Dean’s hand resting on his. He could feel the warmth spread through him. Cas, without thinking flipped his hand palm up under Dean’s and held it there intertwining his fingers in Dean’s. The sensation made Dean’s stomach flutter. Cas’ heart leapt in his chest and he smiled at the feeling of their hands together. It wasn’t long before they heard Sam stirring in the backseat and both let go of each others hands, feeling the warmth slowly fade away. Dean glanced at Cas who was again looking out the window, but with a slight grin on his face.

___

Dean pulled in to the parking lot of the hotel a couple hours after sundown. Dean parked in front of the office and got out to go check in while Sam and Cas waited in the car. Dean got back in the car a few minutes later and threw a set of keys at Sam in the backseat.

“I got two rooms next to each other.” Dean said. “Only got single bed rooms left,” he added quickly, as be backed out of the parking spot to pull around back to their rooms. Sam raised his eyebrows, but didn’t question it. 

“I’ll grab some food and we can start researching the possible nest locations.” Sam said while helping to unload their bags from Baby’s trunk.

“Burgers, Sammy and pie.” Dean said with a smile, and handed a bag to Cas to take inside. 

Sam rolled his eyes and got in the car. Dean closed the trunk, gave Sam a wave and walked up to stand next to Cas as Sam pulled away with a wave. Cas followed Dean into the second room and shut the door with a click. Cas set the bag on the floor and looked around. The room was fine as far as cheap hotels go. The curtains were old and maybe a little musty smelling. The bathroom looked clean and was stocked with clean white towels folded neatly on a shelf on the wall. The bed also looked clean, and comfortable, especially with Dean lying it. He had taken his boots off and plopped down with a soft groan. Cas took in the sight before him appreciating all of the hunter from his sandy hair to the freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. Dean had an arm up behind his head, making his shirt rise up slightly, exposing a prominently chiseled hip bone. He found himself wanting to see more of Dean, but he stood there, paralyzed as if an unseen force was holding him there. Dean caught him staring and smiled.

“Cas?” Dean asked. 

Cas shook himself, trying to think of something to say. He was quiet a beat too long and Dean got up and walked toward him. His cheeks felt hot, as Dean approached him. Cas didn’t realize he was backing up until his back was against the wall. Dean was so close now and he was trying to look more confident then he felt. 

“Cas. Tell me what you want Angel.” Dean tilted his head slightly and made Cas look him in the eyes. God, those green eyes Cas thought, he knew he would never see anything else as beautiful again.

He took a breath, keeping Dean’s gaze before letting his eyes settle on Dean’s lips. Dean closed the remaining space between them, moving his head to whisper in Cas’ ear, “What do you want, Cas?” 

Cas’ breath hitched making it impossible to speak, so he reached out and cupped Dean’s face with trembling hands and slowly met Dean’s lips with his own. Dean felt the fluttery feeling start it in stomach and move outward to his limbs. He put one hand in Cas’s soft hair and grabbed his hip with the other pulling Cas in flush against his body. Cas deepened the kiss slowly, as if he was handling the most fragile thing ever created. Dean gently nipped at Cas’s lower lip causing Cas to moan into Dean’s mouth. Dean pinned Cas to the wall, breaking the kiss to turn his attention to Cas’s stubbled jaw, gently nibbling and kissing to his neck. The noises coming from Cas were music to Dean’s ears. He didn’t want to stop.

With a mischievous smirk and growing confidence(among other things) he whispered, “Is this what you want?”

Cas responded by grabbing Dean around the waist possessively, much to Dean’s surprise and pulling him even closer making their growing hardness more apparent to each other. Before Cas could get his words out, there was a knock at the door and the sound of Sam on the other side of it. Dean swore under his breath while Cas smiled shyly and slowly let go of Dean’s hips as Dean slowly backed away to compose himself. Cas turned and opened the door to Sam accompanied by burgers and his laptop.

“Bout time,” Sam said walking across the room to set the food on the table, completely oblivious to the sexual tension in the room.

“So get this. I think I know where the nest is,” Sam said as he opened his laptop. “I say we check it out tonight,” as he brought up the possible nest location to show Dean and Cas on his laptop. It was pretty easy in smaller town like Dumas, TX to find vacant properties that would fit the bill. The fact that a few hunters had went missing just out east of town a few miles narrowed it down to one location, an old cabin a few miles east of town off the main highway. 

“Good, we will go after we eat and hopefully head back home tomorrow, easy as pie.” Dean said.

Cas stayed quiet, using all his energy to wrap his mind around what had happened only moments ago. He couldn’t help wondering what was going on in Dean’s mind. As the hunter was stuffing a burger in his face he was trying to listen to Sam regarding the case, but he couldn’t. Cas met his eyes and shyly, looked away knowing there would need to be a serious conversation, and soon, or he may very well lose his mind. 

Dean was trying to hard to focus on the task at hand, but the presence of that beautiful Angel just a few feet away was making this task nearly impossible. He couldn’t take being in the hotel room anymore and chose to go outside and check the gear in the trunk. Get it together man, he mentally shook himself. Sam followed him out a couple minutes later, followed by Cas pulling the hotel room door shut behind him. Dean let out a sigh, and shut the trunk. “Let’s get the show on the road.”

The hunt went fairly smooth(as far as hunting a nest of vamps can go.) Sammy was dead on regarding the location of the nest, which ended up being only 4 vamps. The boys made it out fairly unscathed minus a cut fat lip suffered by Sam that was pretty swollen and a shiner that had started forming already on Dean’s right eye. Dean had felt grateful for the easy hunt, it was a welcome distraction, but now they were back at the hotel, and a nervous, excited knot wound itself tightly in his stomach as he parked Baby in front of their hotel room. Knowing he was going to have to use his words was what worried him the most, he was fucking terrible at talking about how he felt, especially about how being with Cas made him feel. Dean found himself unable to even understand it fully himself, let alone telling the celestial being, who’s very touch sent a knee weakening shiver through him. All he knew with certainty is no one else had ever made him feel this way. Just the thought of kissing those lips again, he realized he’d never wanted something so badly before. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Sam.

“Dean?” “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah…yeah I’m good.” Dean finally opened the door to get out of the car. He felt a nervous tingle with the knowledge of being alone with Cas again. Cas had gotten out of Baby and walked with Sam to the door of Sam’s room, touching him on the shoulder making quick work of healing his cut lip, the swelling instantly gone along with the cut.

“Thanks Cas,” Sam said. “Night guys.”

“Night Sammy, Dean replied.

Cas just nodded and headed toward Dean and the other hotel room. Cas was a ball of nerves walking into the room behind Dean. The door clicked shut and Cas turned around, Dean standing right in front of him. Cas saw the damage on the hunter’s face and reached out to touch it. “Dean, let me take care of that for you.”

Cas’ touch was so gentle, the warm feeling of his grace going to work to heal the swollen eye. Dean felt the warmth spread throughout his body, as Cas stroked his cheek with his thumb. Dean moved in closer, Cas’ forehead resting against Dean’s. Cas locked eyes with the hunter, unable to hold in his feelings in for another second.

“It has taken me until recently to grasp what I feel for you Dean. I am so sorry it took me so long, human emotions are still very much a mystery to me, but I understand now. I need you by my side..I..I love you. I think have always loved you.” Cas said softly, just above a whisper. He felt the blush on his cheeks, but was a little relieved he was not alone in that regard seeing Dean’s cheeks also turn a lovely shade of pink themselves. 

Dean looked up at the angel..no, his Angel, In this moment with Cas he was no longer afraid. “No Cas, I am sorry. I have been so afraid of letting you in. I have been too afraid to let this be real. You deserve better, but I love you and I..I have to be with you. I am yours.” 

Something inside of Cas broke at hearing these words, like a spring stretched to snapping. Cas suddenly turned Dean and backed him to the wall pinning him there. “Yes you are mine,” he growled, eyes suddenly lust blown with a hint of grace glowing in them.

Dean gasped and stared in awe of Cas, unable to speak. Instead he leaned in pressing his lips to Cas’ for a moment before nibbling, and pecking his way along Cas’ jaw to his ear. Dean let his lips brush Cas’ ear as he managed to whisper, “Yes, I am yours.” He was rewarded with the most sinful sound escaping Cas’s lips, and Dean knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do to hear Cas make that sound again. He pressed his hips into Cas’ feeling the hardness against his own, causing both of them to moan. “Cas..I..” Dean began, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

Dean let out a string of expletives at the interruption. Dean and Cas untangled themselves from each other, taking a moment steady his breathing before going to the door. Dean saw Sam out the peephole and opened the door for his brother.

“Dean I think I left my cell phone charger back at the bunker. Can I use yours?”

“Sure Sammy,” Dean said.

Dean walked away from the door to get his charger and Sam noticed Cas standing awkwardly near the wall a few feet away. Dean came back with his phone charger and tossed it to his brother. Sam was confused at Dean’s apparent annoyance.

“Everything ok guys?” Sam asked noticing the apparent tension in the room.

Dean walked over to where Cas stood and without a hesitation, put an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him in close. Cas just smiled sheepishly.

“We are good Sam, just wanting some privacy, so you keep the phone charger and we will see you in the morning kay?” Dean said matter-of-factly.

Sam looked from his brother to Cas and back again and smiled. “Okay, I-uh will see you guys in the morning.” He was still smiling as he shut the door and went back to his room for the night.

Dean’s knowing smirk returned as he turned back to face Cas. “No more interrupting Sammy,” he said. Dean took the opportunity to unburden Cas of his trench coat, tossing it on the table.

Cas smiled as the hunter touched his neck tie and slowly pulled it free, holding it in his hand, until Cas grabbed Dean by the waistband of his jeans pulling him close and crashing their lips together. Dean let the tie drop to the floor and moved his hand to Cas’ hair, his other hand starting to slide the suit jacket off Cas’s shoulders. Cas broke the kiss long enough to lose his jacket, and start working on the buttons of Dean’s blue flannel shirt. Dean made quick work of removing Cas’ white dress shirt, slipping it back over his shoulders and down his arms. Dean stood silent while taking in the sight of Cas, and running his fingertips down his bare chest making Cas tremble. Finally freeing Dean from his flannel, Cas ran his fingers down Dean’s chest and stomach, delighted at the effect his touch was having on Dean. Cas’ hands made their way to the button of the hunter’s jeans looking up at Dean in question. Dean nodded and let Cas unbutton his jeans and slide his hand inside and around Dean’s waist, slowly moving his hands down Dean’s ass over his boxers, sliding the jeans down his legs. Dean Impatiently raked his boots off, followed by his jeans and left them heaped on the floor. As he stood back up, his lust was even more apparent to Cas by the tightness of the Dean’s boxers. Dean took Cas by the hand and walk him to the bed. Cas sat and Dean kneeled down, removing his shoes and socks. Dean stood up, placed his hand on Cas’s chest and playfully shoved Cas backward onto the bed. Dean unbuttoned Cas’ pants and removed them along with his boxers with ease, he stood stock still for a moment, completely entranced by the very sight of Cas on the bed. “God Cas you are beautiful.” 

Cas’ blushed crimson and sat up and removed the boxers from Dean to finally see all of him. “Dean I just wish you could see yourself right now. You are absolutely breathtaking.” Cas slid Dean’s boxers further down his legs which made dean shiver as he stepped out of the boxer. Cas leaned in and planted a kiss and a playful bite on each of Dean’s hips which made Dean hiss. Dean climbed in bed with the angel an pulled Cas on top of him. Dean rolled his hips upward and made Cas moan. Cas looked down into Dean’s lust blown eyes and kissed him roughly, Dean parted his inviting lips and deepened the kiss. Dean moaned Cas’ name into his mouth. “Cas please,” Dean pleaded. 

“Tell me what you want Dean,” Cas voice was low in Dean’s ear.

Dean rolled his hips again, both men moaned when their cocks brushed together. “Cas I want you. I- I want you inside me.”

Cas looked down at Dean, he looked back up at Cas with a mischievous smile and said, “I am yours after all.”

Cas moved swiftly with a low growl, he spread Dean’s leg wide with his own and Dean felt the familiar warmth of Cas’ grace between his legs which made Dean gasp. “Dean I won’t hurt you. Trust me.”

Dean nodded and felt Cas’ cock, lined up with his hole. Cas kissed Dean once more and pushed his throbbing cock in slowly until he was fully seated. Dean let the most sinful sound escape his lips, Cas closed his eyes as he relished in the sound he elicited from Dean. Dean placed a hand on both of Cas’ hips willing Cas to move, Cas got the message and moved slowly. Dean moved his hips and improved the angle and caused Cas to pick up the pace. “Dean you feel amazing.”

“Cas, right there, fuck!” Dean yelled out. Cas continued his assault on Dean’s prostate. Cas leaned down and playfully nipped at Dean’s chest as he felt Dean coming apart beneath him and then whispered in a low growl. “You are mine.”

Dean’s orgasm ripped through him spurting in thick ropes on Cas’ stomach, as Dean yelled Cas’ name. Cas came undone right after, filling Dean as he collapsed on his chest. “I love you Dean,” Cas said after a few moments. He looked up and kissed Dean softly, Dean tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair. “I love you too.”

Dean suggested a shower to clean up and though Cas could have used his angelic powers to take care of it, the idea of a shower shared with Dean was something Cas wanted to experience. Dean got the water ready and led Cas by the hand to the bathroom. Dean washed Cas slowly, as Cas just stood wordlessly starring at the man in front of him. He was in awe of Dean’s tender touch, he reached out and took Dean’s hands and kissed each one. Dean kissed Cas softly on the lips and looked into his eyes. Cas took a washcloth and soap and gently washed Dean in return, and it was interesting to Cas how such a mundane activity could be so imitate, he loved every second of it.

“Dean I very much want to do this again with you,” Cas said when Dean turned off the water.

Dean chuckled. “We will, as long as Sam doesn’t interrupt us.”

“Yeah that would make things awkward. I like your brother, but I do not wish to involve him.” Cas said, which made Dean huff with laughter and handed Cas a towel.

“I am glad to hear you say that. I don’t want my brother involved either or anyone else for that matter. Dean said, then his smiled dropped and he said, “I only want you.”

“I only want you too,” Cas said softly, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.

After drying off and climbing into bed together Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest, arm draped over Dean’s chest. Cas could hear the steady breathes of Dean as he had started to doze. Cas looked up at him then and whispered, “Dean, I am yours, forever.” Cas knew he heard him when the trace of a smile played on Dean’s lips. Cas laid his head back on Dean’s chest and even though he didn’t sleep, closed his eyes completely content.


End file.
